


Afternoon Delight, Cocktails and Moonlit Nights

by baddestbitchcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deancas Honeymoon, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tooth Rotting Fluff, a little smut, destiel honeymoon, maybe more later - Freeform, no beta we die like men, they’re on their honeymoon!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddestbitchcas/pseuds/baddestbitchcas
Summary: Dean and Cas are on their honeymoon in Florida at an all inclusive resort (it’s what they deserve) and it’s time for a day by the pool!Title is fromKokomo -The Beach Boys
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Afternoon Delight, Cocktails and Moonlit Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way too long to write ahhh  
> Enjoy! :)  
> 

Dean rounded the corner with his husband in tow, hands clasped together, eyes lit up with excitement behind a pair of tacky red gift shop sunglasses with a cartoon seahorse on the arm- Cas had a matching pair in yellow, but his pair had a cartoon crab. The sun was high in the sky, filling the air with warmth and bright light. It was the perfect day to spend relaxing poolside, basking in the Florida heat; and that’s exactly what the newlywed couple planned to do. Cas squeezed Dean’s hand as he let his husband pull him over to the bar, sandal clad feet making flip-flop noises on the ground. Cas couldn’t help drinking in Dean’s vacation attire- since they had gotten to the resort he had been living in swim shorts, sandals, and a wide variety of hawaiian shirts. His hair was floppy from lack of styling and had a slight curl to it from the humidity. Today’s shirt of choice was a deep green with a pattern of palm leaves painted across it; the soft fabric hung open, allowing a taste of Dean’s sun kissed skin- just enough to drive Cas wild. Dean was normally wound tight and hidden, buried under layers of clothing; here in their little paradise he was carefree and open, he didn’t hide himself away. Cas would never tire of seeing Dean so laid back, the absence of stress was divine on him; he carried less tension in his shoulders as he stood relaxed, and his face was much more expressive. Faint lines creased over his features as he talked and laughed, and his skin glowed in the sun, highlighting each and every pronounced freckle. He was the very definition of a god, in that Cas would worship the very ground he walked on if Dean would have asked. He never would, but the sentiment remained the same. Cas adored, and  _ admired _ , his husband. 

Cas couldn’t keep his eyes-  _ or his hands _ \- to himself. As Dean ordered drinks for them and made casual conversation with the bartender, Cas unhooked their clasped fingers in favour of snaking his hand up the back of the hunter’s unbuttoned shirt. Despite the scorching heat and choking humidity, Dean shivered under his husband’s delicate fingers. As much as Dean had worn his shirt open to tease Cas, he knew who held the cards here. His bones turned to putty, and an electric current ran over his skin at Cas’ touch, flooding his senses. They had agreed to actually  _ leave _ their room today- a difficult task- and Dean was seriously considering going back on his word in favour of dragging Cas back to bed. Instead, he flashed a grin at his husband before leaning in and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. 

“I love you,” Cas murmured when Dean pulled away. His fingers lingered on the skin at the small of Dean’s back, drawing slow circles. He told Dean he loved him as many times a day as he could, and he refused to stop. Dean didn’t mind in the slightest.

“Well I would hope so,” Dean teased, wriggling under Cas’ touch, “we’re on our honeymoon.”

“Dean,” Cas chuckled as the bartender returned with their drinks. 

“Newlyweds?” she asked with a sweet smile as she wiped down the bar next to them. “Congrats!”

“Thank you,” Cas returned her smile as he leaned his head in to press a kiss to Dean’s cheek. 

“Yup,” Dean laughed, “Finally got this guy right where I want him, I’m a lucky man.” Cas inhaled sharply as Dean lowered the arm resting on his hips in favour of giving him a small slap on the ass. Marriage had gotten Dean over his aversion to public displays of affection. Cas wasn’t complaining. 

“You two are adorable,” the bartender beamed, “enjoy your honeymoon!” 

“Oh we will,” Dean winked behind dark lenses before leading Cas toward the poolside, drinks in their hands as they walked. “Where should we make ourselves at home, sunshine?” Dean asked Cas, surveying the different loungers scattered around the pool. 

“Actually,” Cas took Dean’s hand and began leading him now, “I booked us a surprise for the day.” 

He led Dean to the opposite side of the pool where there was a small cabana wrapped in white gauzy curtains nestled under a group of palm trees. It was still close to the pool and the bar, but far enough off the path to lend a bit of privacy. Tucked inside the cabana were two plush loungers pushed together to form a makeshift bed. Crimson rose petals were strewn across the white linen in a stark contrast, with a platter of fruit on a large ornate tray resting at the end. 

“Cas,” Dean gasped as he took in the sight, “did you do all of this?”

“I may have mentioned to the man at the booking counter that it was our honeymoon,” Cas murmured, squeezing his husband’s hand. “The sizable tip I gave him may have helped as well,” his lips twitched at the corners. 

“Man, we need to go on vacation more often,” Dean grinned as he flopped onto one of the loungers, scattering petals as he did. “I could get used to this,” his eyes flickered to the knot that held the curtains open as he took a sip of his drink and removed his sunglasses. “Good to know those curtains close,” Dean wiggled his eyebrows as Cas joined him on the other lounger. “Try your drink, babe, I think you’ll like this one!” He smiled at the curiosity painted on his husband’s face as he pulled off his glasses as well. Cas had asked Dean to order him different drinks so that he could try something new every day they were at the resort- so far he had loved everything that had been blended and fruity. Yesterday’s drink of the day had been bright yellow in colour and tasted like the sweetest peach he had ever tried, and he loved today’s pina colada just as much. Pineapple and coconut sweetened his tongue as he took the first sip and the slight burn of rum nipped at his throat. He shivered in delight.

“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Cas’ eyes lit up like a child’s as he took another long swig, downing half of the drink in one go. 

“Woah, slow down there, buddy,” Dean chuckled as Cas’ excitement turned into shock as he screwed his eyes shut tight and his brow furrowed. “Brain freeze?” he laughed fully now as he brought one hand up to rub soothing circles on Cas’ temple.

“Brains don’t freeze, Dean,” Cas gasped, his eyes still shut.

“No, it’s an expression, babe,” Dean placed a gentle kiss on the slight blush now burning at Cas’ cheeks as he grinned sheepishly, setting the drink down. 

“Brain freeze is what happens when you chug your drink like an 8 year old having their first slurpee,” he teased, reaching his arms out to pull Cas down further onto the bed and into his arms. Dean crushed his mouth against Cas’ ice cold lips in a passionate kiss, and when they broke apart, Cas was looking at Dean with so much love it made him choke up a bit. “Thank you for all of this,” Dean carded one hand through his husband’s hair as he gestured around the cabana with the other. 

“You’re very welcome, Dean,” Cas smiled, leaning into the touch. They lay like this for a while, slowly sipping their drinks and chatting mindlessly about their vacation. They exchanged tender kisses and Cas reached over to the platter of fruit, choosing a bright red strawberry and pressing it to Dean’s lips. “Let me feed you,” he murmured as Dean’s eyes widened, his lips parting slightly, allowing Cas entrance. It was the sweetest berry Dean had ever tried, and he moaned slightly as the juices hit his tongue- both from the exquisite taste and heartwarming intimacy of letting his husband feed him. Cas surveyed the tray as he searched for the best pieces of fruit. His next selection was a sliver of mango that dribbled slightly down Dean’s chin as he bit into it. Cas grinned and leaned over, using his tongue to lightly lap up the trail of juice as it dripped down his husband’s throat. Dean shivered at the sensation as Cas chose another piece of fruit- a happy yellow cube of pineapple this time. The sweet and tart flavours swirled together in Dean’s mouth as Cas let his fingers linger on his plush lips. “I love when you let me take care of you,” Cas murmured, holding the hunter’s gaze. He pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss, tongue darting out lightly to taste what Dean was tasting. Dean melted into the kiss, running one hand through Cas’ hair and resting another one on his waist. Cas pulled away for a moment- causing Dean to whine. He grinned as he plucked a bright pink chunk of watermelon off of the tray and brought it up to his own lips, popping it into his mouth as Dean pouted. 

“I thought you were feeding  _ me _ ,” Dean wiggled under his husband.

“Do I have to teach you to share?” Cas cocked an eyebrow as he smirked.

“Maybe,” Dean squirmed even more at the thought. 

“Hm,” Cas hummed as he picked up another piece of watermelon, hovering it against Dean’s lips before snatching it back and popping it into his own mouth again with a taunting grin. Before Dean could object, Cas was crashing their lips together and fighting back hungrily into his husband’s mouth. Dean opened his lips greedily for Cas’ tongue, but instead found the piece of watermelon being passed into his mouth. He moaned at the sensation- it was juicy and sweet and the taste of Cas swarmed his senses. Their kisses became deep and sloppy as Dean tried to swallow the fruit quickly without choking- juice dribbling down both of their faces now. They kissed and licked and nibbled at each other’s skin, tongues and hands exploring the whole time. Cas took Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked gently, tasting the lingering blend of fruit juice on his lover’s breath. 

“You taste heavenly,” Cas sighed as he pressed their foreheads together. 

“So do you, angel,” Dean chuckled as his lips found Cas’ again. They had spent most of their honeymoon so far with their lips locked together and that wasn’t about to change. Cas could spend forever kissing Dean; his smooth lips felt indescribable moving endlessly against his. He let himself drown in the moment, in the feeling of Dean, mouths moving in rhythm together, hands tangled in hair. Cas’ hands lazily drifted downward, over the smooth, muscular planes of Dean’s chest, which was now glistening slightly in the heat of the day. 

“Ok, it’s officially too hot out here,” Dean said with a slight frown as he pulled away, peeling off his sweat dampened shirt. He picked up his drink and downed the last sip. “Time for a refill anyway,” he smiled. 

“How about a swim?” Cas suggested with a grin as he pulled off his own shirt. He stood up too, walking up behind Dean and snaking his arms around his naked torso. They were both sticky with sweat, but he couldn’t stop touching his husband. Dean’s skin radiated heat under Cas’ touch as he moved his hands over the rippling muscle of the hunter’s chest. He placed a gentle kiss in the crook of Dean’s neck before dropping his arms and catching their hands together. 

“Sounds great to me,” Dean smiled as he led them back over to the bar, signalling to the bartender that they were ready for another round. 

“Did you put on enough sunscreen earlier?” Cas asked suddenly, bringing his free hand up to Dean’s face to stroke his cheekbone with his thumb. Dean rolled his eyes as he laughed. 

“Yes, mom,” he leaned over to kiss Cas’ cheek. “Worrying about me, sunshine?” he murmured quietly, just for them to hear, reaching his own hands out to cup his husband’s face. 

“Always,” Cas replied in a low voice, staring into Dean’s loving gaze. 

“Love you,” Dean swiftly kissed his forehead before reaching for the glasses that had appeared in front of them. He passed one drink to Cas before clinking their cups together and taking a swig. “Pool time?” he wiggled his eyebrows at Cas as a playful grin spread across his face. They had spent the previous day at the beach, and the sight of each other in the ocean- water dripping down their bodies, salt making hair curl around faces- was intoxicating. An afternoon together in the pool was bound to be just as endearing. 

“Lead the way,” Cas smiled back before taking a small, slow sip. They wandered over to the shallow end of the pool and waded in, both sighing happily as the cool water soothed their warm skin. When the water was waist deep Dean paused to look around, his eyes lighting up when he spotted what he was looking for. 

“Awesome,” he muttered with a grin. He grabbed a bright pink floatie that was drifting nearby and pulled it over. He slipped his drink into one of the two cup holders to hoist himself out of the water and onto the floatie- splashing Cas in the process, eliciting a tiny yelp. 

“What am I supposed to do now, there’s no room for me up there,” Cas pushed his lips out into an adorable pout. Dean leaned over carefully- so as not to roll into the water- and placed a small peck on Cas’ lips before grinning. 

“Now you push me around,” he explained.

“You want me to stay in the water and push you around on this thing?” Cas laughed.

“Yup,” Dean laid back to rest his head on the inflated pillow. His smile grew wider as Cas latched onto the floatie and began pulling him to deeper water. 

“Okay, your highness,” Cas teased as they slowly moved further into the pool. Most of the guests at the resort chose to spend their days on the beach so the pool was practically empty, and they had lots of space to move around. 

“Mm, this is nice,” Dean murmured, stretching like a cat as he basked in the warm glow of the Florida sun. 

“Good, I’m glad,” Cas replied quietly, not wanting to disturb his lover’s peace. Dean turned his head to meet his gaze. “You deserve nice things, Dean,” Cas purred, bringing a wet hand up to caress his husband’s bare chest. The cold droplets hitting his warm skin made him shiver and he let out a content sigh. Dean could stay like this forever, floating in the sun, his  _ husband _ murmuring quiet adorations in his ear. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Cas whispered, causing goosebumps to ripple across Dean’s chest. “Your skin is so golden in the sun, I can see each freckle so clearly” he continued, using his fingers to trace delicate patterns. “You’re glowing, Dean,” he placed a tender kiss right below Dean’s ear as he whispered. “Breathtaking.”

“Cas,” Dean whimpered, feeling Cas’ hot breath tease his neck. “There are other people in this pool.”

“I know,” Cas said in a low, rumbling voice, “why do you think I’m being quiet?” His fingers ran down Dean’s chest and over his stomach, stopping just short of his waistband. Dean inhaled sharply.

“I don’t think the other guests will like it very much if I get a hard on while floating in the pool.”

“Noted,” Cas chuckled, although he didn’t remove his fingers from where they lay. He never could get enough of teasing Dean- his body was so responsive, and he squirmed so beautifully. Cas’ voice dropped back down to a whisper, “you’re stunning though, sprawled out half naked in the sun. I can’t help myself.”

“Cas,” Dean groaned, wiggling around. 

“You’re the prettiest one here, you know that?” Cas murmured in his ear, causing goosebumps to run across Dean’s skin. “You’re quite the sight to see. I’m the luckiest man at this resort, probably in the whole world. You know why?”

“Why?” Dean gasped, his voice nearly a whisper. Only Cas could get him this turned on just by  _ talking _ \- a fact that his husband absolutely loved. Cas cupped his hand until it filled with water, then brought it up to hover over Dean’s chest. He allowed the cold water to dribble slowly over Dean’s nipple, causing him to shudder in delight. Cas grinned, a spark in his eye, as Dean whimpered quietly. He ran his fingers down his chest to his stomach, letting them linger where water pooled in Dean’s navel. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to get turned on by Cas’ light touch, but it was damn near impossible.

“Because you’re  _ mine _ .” Cas uttered the words and that was all it took for Dean’s eyes to practically roll into the back of his head. Cas grinned. Dean was so  _ responsive _ . “Do you think everyone here knows it? I know you know it.” Dean gasped as Cas traced a faint hickey on his thigh that just barely poked out from his shorts. “I know the rings serve that purpose but even so, I like the look of these.” Cas rolled the fabric of Dean’s shorts back slightly, revealing more soft bruises that exactly matched the shape of his mouth.  _ Beautiful _ . Dean’s skin was on fire as Cas stared at him with dark eyes heavy with lust. 

“Cas, I swear to god, you better take me back to that cabana or we’re gonna have a problem,” he growled in his husband’s ear, panting slightly. The endless supply of pina coladas and the words Cas kept whispering to him folded together in a strong combination of dizzying need. Hell, just Cas  _ looking _ at him like that- with all the reverence and need in the world- was enough to do it for him. And Cas knew that as he fought back a smirk; he had an idea.

“A problem?” Cas tilted his head as he feigned innocence. “I didn’t think you could get more irresistible, Dean,” Cas’ voice dropped back down to a deep, rough whisper. “Sprawled out in the sun,” Cas nipped at Dean’s earlobe. “Begging for me,” he purred as Dean gasped.

“ _ Cas, problem- now _ -” Dean cleared his throat, thoughts frantically trying to will his growing boner away. Cas kept nibbling on Dean’s ear as his eyes darted around the pool- it wasn’t too busy, thankfully. There were a couple of kids playing in the shallow end, but they were far away at least. There were two women tossing a beach ball back and forth who were a lot closer to them than Dean would have liked; the last thing he wanted was someone noticing them. 

Cas shot him a wicked grin before crashing their lips together. Dean instantly melted into the kiss with a soft moan, despite his racing thoughts. As much as he protested- he loved when Cas teased him like this, and having his husband’s possessive hands on his skin for anyone to see did lend a certain thrill. He didn’t even notice Cas’ hands moving away until all of a sudden he was airborne, and then he was meeting the cold water with a loud  _ SPLASH! _

“What the  _ HELL _ ?” Dean yelped as he broke the surface of the water, sputtering as he ran his hands over his face. Cas had completely switched demeanours and had now burst into a fit of giggles; he was also holding both of their drinks in his hands- at least they didn’t end up in the water. “Cas! Why?” Dean whined, shaking the water from his hair to splash his laughing husband. 

“I didn’t want you to have a problem,” Cas looked at him with wide, innocent eyes as he batted his lashes for extra measure.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it,” Dean teased, coiling his body up. 

“Am I?” Cas cocked an eyebrow as he reached out as far as he could to set their drinks on the edge of the pool.

“Yup,” Dean grinned as he pounced on his husband, dragging them both under the water; when they broke back to the surface they were both exploding with laughter. Cas playfully splashed at Dean and he responded by tackling him again. This time when they emerged from the water they were kissing, and Dean kept his legs wrapped around Cas’ torso and his arms around his neck. 

“Gotcha,” Dean grinned as he placed a few more small pecks all over Cas’ face. 

“Yeah, you got me alright,” Cas chuckled as he brought one hand up to brush Dean’s wet hair from his forehead, his other hand placed under Dean’s ass to support him. Well, mostly to support him. Since they were mostly underwater, Dean was feather light in Cas’ arms, so he began to sway. Dean hummed happily and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Whatcha doin there, sweetheart?” He asked, a smile still pulling at his lips. 

“Dancing,” Cas stated plainly as he twirled them around in a slow circle. 

“What, didn’t get enough of this at the wedding?” Dean teased- they had spent practically that whole night swaying in each other’s arms. 

“Not nearly enough,” Cas shook his head slightly, water droplets flying everywhere. “I could spend eternity like this, Dean.” 

“I dunno, we might get kinda cold, spending eternity in a swimming pool,” Dean joked as Cas rolled his eyes. 

“You know what I mean,” he laughed as he spun Dean into a dip that submerged him back under the water, causing him to shout in surprise. He brought Dean back up and held him close to his chest. Dean’s legs were still wrapped right around his waist- he was clinging to his husband. It was adorable. 

Cas leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by a soft blow to the back of his head, knocking his forehead sharply into Dean’s and causing him to drop his husband. Dean yelped out profanities as he hit the water.

“Ow! Babe! What was that for?” Dean pouted, rubbing his forehead where they had collided. 

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas took a step towards Dean and drew him back into his open arms before placing a gentle kiss at the point of impact.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!!” a voice called from behind Cas. “Are you guys okay? I totally threw that way too hard, I’m so sorry!” Apologies rushed out of her mouth; it was one of the girls who had been tossing the beach ball around- that must have been what hit Cas. 

“Yeah, we’re all good,” Dean chuckled, trying to move out of Cas’ arms, but his husband’s grip only got tighter. “No harm done, right?” he placed a chaste kiss on Cas’ lips to ensure to his husband that he was okay- this made Cas relax his arms a little bit. 

“Yes, we’re alright,” Cas smiled now that he knew he hadn’t hurt Dean. He knew it was silly, that a little bump on the head was nothing compared to any other pain Dean had been through, but maybe that was the point. Dean had been through enough in his life, and Cas didn’t like to see his husband hurting- even when it was the insignificant pain of a bump on the head or a sunburn. It was worse when he thought he was at fault; as much as he wished he could stop it, the thought of causing Dean any pain at all dredged up horrible, bloodstained memories. And so, he worried. He pestered his new husband about doctor’s visits and sunscreen, and although Dean liked to poke fun at him for worrying so much, he found it endearing that Cas cared so greatly about his well being. He held Dean close as often as he could to protect him from outward threats- aside from rogue beach balls, apparently. He spotted the ball now floating behind Dean’s back and reached out to grab it, handing it back to the blonde girl who was still apologizing. 

“Seriously, guys, how can I make it up to you? Let me get you a drink or something,” she offered. She was very pretty, with strawberry blonde hair tucked into two braids that glowed in the sun, round blush tinted cheeks, and soft features. Her face was decorated with freckles that painted patterns on her pale skin, and her green eyes almost matched Dean’s. For a second, Cas felt the sting of jealousy creep up his spine as she smiled at his husband.  _ Was she flirting with him? _ His arms instinctively wrapped tighter around Dean in possessiveness. He knew Dean would never, ever- but he was all too human now, and with that came human emotions, like jealousy. 

“No, really, we’re alright,” Dean reassured her. “The resort is all inclusive anyway,” he shrugged. 

“Well, if you’re sure,” she bit her bottom lip as the other girl swam up to join her, wrapping her arms around the blonde girl’s waist. The second girl was also very pretty, with warm, dark skin and curly black hair rolled up into a bun on top of her head. Her eyes were wide and a deep brown, and they crinkled at the edges as she smiled. As she placed a kiss on the blonde girl’s neck, Cas instantly relaxed. An almost silent chuckle left Dean’s lips as Cas did so- he knew his husband. The two of them exchanged grins as the second girl spoke. 

“Sorry about my girlfriend’s terrible aim,” her voice was a soothing alto as she laughed, “I can’t take her anywhere.” Dean laughed.

“Tell me about it, you should see this guy trying to catch anything. I tried to play baseball with him once- never again.”

“I wasn’t that bad,” Cas grumbled, grinning at the memory. He  _ was _ bad. He hadn’t been able to catch a single ball Dean had thrown at him, and never mind trying to hit one with a bat. In his defence, the glove Dean had made him wear to catch had felt bulky, and he couldn’t get the hang of wielding the bat correctly. 

“Jack caught more balls than you, and he’s three,” Dean pointed out with a smirk, as the girls laughed. “Jack’s our son,” Dean explained. “And I’m Dean, by the way. And this is my husband Cas,” Dean reached out for handshakes, absolutely beaming when he said the words  _ my husband _ . It had been less than a week since the wedding and they couldn’t stop introducing themselves like that. Everyone they spoke to it was ‘ _ my husband Cas _ ’, and ‘ _ my husband, Dean _ ’. They were on their honeymoon, they were allowed to be cheesy. 

“Nice to meet you!” the blonde girl smiled, dimples appearing on her cheeks. “I’m Bethany, and this is Camille!” They each shook Dean’s hand, and then Cas’. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Bethany, Camille,” Cas returned the smile. 

“Are you two recently married?” Bethany asked.

“Last week,” Dean planted a quick kiss on Cas’ cheek. “That obvious, huh?”

“Only a little,” Camille teased. 

“We’re on our honeymoon, Dean said we’re allowed to be cheesy this week,” Cas replied honestly, stroking his hand up and down Dean’s spine. 

“Okay, that’s adorable,” Camille laughed, throwing her head back. 

“You two should join us for dinner tonight! Have you guys eaten at that Mexican restaurant down the block from the resort yet?” Bethany asked as Camille fiddled with one of her braids. They were just as touchy-feely as Cas and Dean. Cas was about to answer her question when he flushed pink, remembering the reason they had not yet fully explored the resort and surrounding area. They had spent most of their honeymoon so far otherwise occupied, locked up in their room. 

“Hm- no, we haven’t,” Dean said, the edges of his lips twitching- he was also remembering. He shot a wink directly at Cas.

“We’ve mostly been ordering room service,” Cas explained as Camille’s eyebrows shot up.

“Oh, I see,” Bethany giggled, “well, the tacos are to die for. They have the best margaritas too! Let us take you there tonight- we’d love to!”

“Okay, yeah!” Dean grinned, “Sounds fun!” He looked at Cas, who smiled back and nodded in agreement. 

“So, now that that’s settled,” Camille’s eyes lit up mischievously. “We’ve been looking for another pair to chicken fight with- you guys game?” She raised her eyebrows as she directed the challenge toward Dean.

“Oh we’re game, alright,” Dean smiled spectacularly as his eyes lit up with childlike excitement. Cas was confused, wondering if he missed something integral that caused the conversation to turn towards poultry altercation. “Come on, babe, get on my shoulders!” Dean was practically bouncing up and down with excitement as he tried to drag Cas to stand behind him. 

“Um, what?” Cas furrowed his brow and looked at his husband like he had grown four heads. He may as well have, for all the sense he was making. 

“A chicken fight!” Dean exclaimed too loudly, “you get on someone’s shoulders and try to knock the other person off! Man I haven’t done this since Sammy was like, 6 and Dad dropped us off at a motel that actually had a pool for once. It was awesome! Well, actually, it really wasn’t- that week sucked actually, Sammy was upset and then Dad- but the point is, the pool part was great! We’d find other kids at the motel and chicken fight in the pool, it was awesome,” Dean was rambling like he often did when he got excited; it was adorable. 

“What does that have to do with poultry?” Cas blinked several times, still not understanding, but enjoying Dean’s giddiness nonetheless. 

“No clue,” Dean flashed his husband a huge smile. “But it’s fun!”

“It is fun,” Bethany agreed, “it’ll be even more fun when we kick your asses!”

“Oh-ho-ho, bring it on!” Dean wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. “Here, Cas, I’ll climb up on your shoulders first and show you how it’s done,” he winked at Cas as he moved so he was behind him. Cas crouched down in the water so Dean could crawl up onto his shoulders. Once he was seated Cas locked his arms tight around his legs. Okay, if this game meant having Dean’s thighs draped around his neck, he was definitely on board. Camille jumped up onto Bethany’s shoulders at the same time. 

“Okay, so now that we’re both up here, we hold hands,” Camille explained, reaching her slender hands out so they were palm to palm with Dean’s, fingers interlocked. “And try to knock each other off. Whoever ends up in the water first loses,” she finished with a challenging grin.

“Just try to hold me up, sunshine,” Dean said from above him as Cas nodded, feeling like he now understood the game. 

“Okay, ready? Set- Go!” Bethany called out as Dean and Camille began pushing furiously into each other’s hands. They wobbled like this for a few moments, all of them laughing as water splashed around them. 

“Come on, is this all you got?” Dean taunted.

“Oh bring it on!” Camille grinned as she twisted her arms just so, sending Dean tumbling into the water. Cas and the girls burst out into peels of laughter as Dean sputtered, looking shocked as he emerged. 

“You’re stronger than you look,” Dean grinned cheekily at Camille. 

“Rematch?” She returned his smile with mischievous eyes. 

“Not sure that would be great for my ego,” Dean laughed, “Cas, babe, you wanna try?” 

“I’m not sure,” Cas nibbled his bottom lip as he spoke, his eyes wide with uncertainty. He was bad at new games- baseball, for example. But Dean was so excited, so  _ happy _ . 

“You’ll do great,” Dean coaxed. “Better than me, anyway,” he laughed, and the girls joined in. 

“I’ll go easy on you,” Bethany promised with sincerity as she climbed onto Camille’s shoulders this time. 

“Okay, I’ll try,” Cas smiled at the blonde girl’s kindness. She seemed sweet. Cas circled Dean so he was standing behind him and placed a tender kiss between his shoulder blades. His skin tasted like chlorine and sunscreen, but it didn’t matter; the sight of his husband dripping wet, gleaming and glistening in the sun, excitement blazing in his eyes was enough to make Cas want to cut the game short and drag Dean back to bed. But they had promised to spend the day outside. And they had made friends! 

“Alright, come on up!” Dean lowered himself further into the water to allow Cas access to crawl on top of him until he was seated firmly in place on his shoulders. To settle his balance Cas placed his hands in Dean’s hair, tugging slightly, causing his husband to hum in delight. That made up his mind and Cas smirked; they definitely needed to take a ‘break’ in their room after this was over. They would need to shower before dinner, Cas could work with that.

“Ready?” Bethany held out her hands for Cas to grab onto. He reached out cautiously, lacing their fingers together. 

“Ready,” Cas agreed, grinning at her as their palms pushed against each other. 

“You got this, babe!” Dean grunted below him, trying to cheer him on while maintaining balance for both of them. Cas pushed harder and tried to twist his arms. He was slightly worried about hurting the nice girl, but his competitive side was jumping out as he kept applying pressure. If Bethany was hurting from how hard Cas was pushing she didn’t show it, instead smiling widely at Cas, dimpled cheeks turning red with exertion. 

“Come on, Cassie-baby! You got this!” Dean cheered from between Cas’ thighs, momentarily wavering his concentration. Dean only called him ‘Cassie’ when he was distracted, and ‘Baby’ was always reserved for the Impala- he must really be getting into this game. With renewed vigour Cas doubled down on the pressure he was applying, and with a grin and a twist of his wrists he sent Bethany flying into the water. The shriek of glee that came from Dean at that moment was well worth staying and playing the game. Before he knew what was happening Cas was being yanked from Dean’s shoulders and into his arms for a celebratory kiss. A fit of giggles behind them jolted Cas back to reality, and he reluctantly pulled back out of Dean’s embrace. 

“Best two out of three?” Camille asked, a challenging gleam in her eye. 

“Loser buys first round tonight?” Dean offers up.

“Hell yeah,” both girls answer at the same time. 

“Awesome,” Dean grins as they all shake on the new bet. 

“Okay, first we need to discuss battle strategy,” Camille grinned widely as she pulled Bethany off to the side. They began whispering.

“So,” Dean was also whispering as he wrapped his arms around Cas’ torso. “Who’s getting on top?”

“Well, typically, that would be me,” Cas states deadpan as Dean playfully swats his shoulder. 

“You know what I’m saying,” Dean rolls his eyes as he speaks. 

“I know what you’re going to be saying, after this game is done,” Cas dropped his voice to a low whisper. 

“What?” Dean’s eyes widened. Cas leaned over to whisper a litany of filth in his ear. 

“O-okay,” Dean sputtered as his grip tightened, “After the game?”

“I figured we would need to take a shower after this,” Cas shrugged.

“Okay, yeah. Yeah a shower sounds good,” Dean smiled with anticipation. They stared at each other for a moment in silence, grinning stupidly at each other. “Okay,” Dean pulled back and clapped his hands together once. “Now that I officially can’t get out of the water right now,” he whispered, eyes pointedly flicking down towards his growing situation, “You do get to top- be on t- get on top-” Dean narrowed his eyes as Cas laughed. “You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do,” Cas smiled sweetly before giving Dean a gentle kiss. He blushed when he heard a throat clear behind him.

“If you two are finished,” Camille smirked down at them from where she sat on top of Bethany’s shoulders.

“Sorry,” Dean grinned cheekily, the opposite of apologetic. He crouched down again to let Cas climb up- effortlessly this time, with minimal splashing. 

“Alright,” Camille smiled as she reached out to be palm-to-palm with Cas. “Let’s do this!”

Camille’s hands were slimmer than Bethany’s, but the force behind the girl’s delicate frame was double that of her partner. Cas pushed against her but she sat unwavered- her core strength clearly just as present as the strength in her arms. He struggled to remain concentrated and upright as Dean cheered him on from between his thighs. Then he got an idea. Cas grinned as he let his muscles relax suddenly, allowing his arms to go limp. The sudden lack of pressure caused Camille to wobble; she tried to regain her balance, but Cas shoved back as hard as he could, sending her into the water. Dean jumped so excitedly that Cas ended up in the water too, seconds later with a loud yelp. They all laughed as Dean yanked Cas out of the water to pull him into his arms for another celebratory kiss- this time it was heightened, filled with adrenaline and desperation. They weren’t going to last long, they needed to excuse themselves- now. 

“What do you say we go celebrate in private?” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear as the girls pretended not to notice. 

“Yup. Yeah- yes, let’s go do that,” Dean panted into his husband’s cheek as he nodded too many times. 

“You’ll have to excuse us,” Cas turned to address Bethany and Camille with a warm smile. “We should shower if we’re going out for dinner later.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bethany winked at Cas, “Go celebrate your big win.” Dean and Cas both grinned wider. These girls were pretty cool. At least, they didn’t moan and groan like Sam and Eileen did whenever Cas and Dean got a little too handsy in public. 

“Meet us in the lobby at 7:00?” Dean asked, his voice a touch ragged, but only enough for Cas to notice. 

“It’s a date!” Camille winked, “See you lovebirds later!” 

Cas waved as he turned around, letting Dean lead him out of the pool. They walked back to their cabana in silence, grasping each other’s hands firmly; once they reached their destination Cas reached for a towel to dry off. When he turned around, however, Dean had ripped the curtains shut and was ready to pounce on him. Cas met him halfway, crashing their bodies together instantly. They were both dripping wet and shivering, but the heat from their movements slowly began to warm them up. Slowly. Maybe  _ too _ slowly. Dean’s teeth began chattering and Cas pulled back with a small giggle, reaching out to sling the towel he had grabbed around Dean’s shoulders. Dean clutched at the corners of the fabric gratefully as he blushed.

“That was supposed to be smooth,” he chuckled. “Oops.”

“Let’s get you inside,” Cas grinned as he stroked his husband’s arms, hoping the added friction would help. “I’m sure we can think of a way to warm you up,” Cas’ voice dropped low and rough as he cocked his head at Dean. 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Dean leaned in to place his still chattering mouth against Cas’, melting against the warmth of his husband’s lips. 

“Maybe a few somethings,” Cas smirked as he gathered up their belongings and led Dean back out into the sun. “We have plenty of time before dinner.” Dean’s eyebrows shot up at that. “And of course, after dinner too,” Cas continued murmuring as they strolled back towards the hotel. 

“Promise?” Dean grinned as he began to walk a little faster.

“Of course,” Cas looped their hands together, matching Dean’s pace.

“Lead the way, sunshine,” Dean broke out into a giant smile as Cas led him down the hallways to their room; especially as he scooped him up bridal-style for the last few steps. As Cas carried him across the threshold their lips found each other; before the door shut they were completely wrapped in each other, locked in a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping to continue this for a couple more chapters! Leave me a comment for motivation 😛  
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://baddestbitchcas.tumblr.com)


End file.
